Not Just Another Fairytale
by SingingintheRain123
Summary: Classic love story, but not without a few turns in the road. Lily/James but with plenty of Sirius and Remy. I'm going to add a bunch of random people's perspectives soo It's not done yet!
1. Crying Dads and Piggyback Rides

_**This chapter is really short more like a peek into the story than an intro. I have more of the story planned but I won't start writing unless I get a positive review. I only need one review and I'll keep writing, but I just don't want to go through the posting unless I know someone is reading the story.**_

"Lily, hurry up! You're going to miss the train." A voice called up from downstairs.

Lily Evans had been daydreaming. It was going to be her last year at Hogwarts and it was going to be different. Not only was she Head Girl but she had ended her friendship with Severus Snape last year. All he had ever done for her was make her unpopular. What else could he make her, with that greasy black hair and his hook nose? Lily shivered.

Now she needs to start plotting. The first thing she wants to make different this year is… "Lily get down here now!" The voice was starting to sound angry.

"Coming" Lily replied. Now she'd better start hurrying in a couple of seconds her dad would come upstairs and realize she was only half-packed.

Lily started to pack in a flurry. When she was done it looked like a torpedo had hit her room. It certainly was an area of destruction.

Lily could hear her dad starting to make his way up the stairs, so she ran out of her room and intercepted him.

"Is Petunia home?" She asked.

"No" he said. "She's at Gabrielle's house."

Gabrielle was Petunia's best friend. But, Lily had a feeling that Petunia was only at Gabrielle's house to avoid Lily. Petunia never talked to Lily anymore. She said that Lily was to much of a freak and her freakiness might rub off on Petunia.

Lily and her dad walked to the car. Her dad was going on about something related to not making any potions that blow up toilets, but Lily wasn't really listening. She was thinking about how much she missed Petunia.

By the time they reached the train station, Lily's dad was blubbering. He kept going on about how much he'd miss her and how many owls he would send.

-*-

_**I'm going to switch the story to first person now… I'm sorry but I'm not sure I'm good enough of a writer to get thoughts down in third person.**_

When we reached King's Cross, I hurried to the barrier. I sprinted through it hoping to see a couple of my friends and figure out where we were going to sit. My eyes swept over the crowd, but the person they landed on wasn't Danni or Alice. It was James Potter and the rest of the Marauders.

Godric, James is HOTT. I can tell he still ruffles up his hair to get that just-off-a broomstick-saving-the-house-team-again look, but with that kind of body he could be a model. Not that I would tell him of course. I can't wait to see how many times he asks me out this year. Danni and I have a bet going, and she is going to lo-ose.

Wait a minute; I did not just think that. James Potter is not hott. He is a self-absorbed prat.

"LIIIIIILLLLYYY" someone jumped on my back.

"DANNNIIII" I screamed "It has been way to long…"

"Yeah the past week has been a torture" she concluded.

"Can I join?" A voice called from behind me.

It was in that moment I realized that number one, I still had Danni on my back and number 2, Sirius Black has got to be the most annoying egotistical brat in the history of James Potter

_**I know its short next chapter will be longer. Please review. Tell me if I'm an absolute failure and shouldn't write another word or if I'm okay and should write another paragraph… Sooooo, please review! Oh and tell me all of your suggestions. I'm looking forward to it! **_


	2. Creepy Stalkers and Head Boy non Pranks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world and everything you recognize is not mine.**_

_**James POV**_

Watching Lily walk away, I knew this year would be different. With a little help from my friends, I would make her want me. I've certainly wanted her long enough.

"James, if you want to graduate from creepy stalker to boyfriend, you have to stop staring." A curvy brunette stepped out from behind me. She had stunning blue eyes, but I couldn't muster up a feeling. She was Sirius's territory, besides she wasn't half as beautiful as Lily. Sirius's crush happened to be one of Lily's best friends. This was Danni.

James get back to the point all ready

Who is that, am I hearing voices again?

This is your conscience telling you to get back to the story.

What? I'm hearing voices again? No-o-o-o-o-o…

Oh right, I was caught staring at Lily by her best friend who Sirius has a major crush on.

Damn, I thought I was hiding well, but Danni must have amazing perceptive powers.

"James, next time you're trying to hide that your staring at her, don't mutter under your breath. Mumbling doesn't make it a private conversation."

I got to stop talking to myself.

"Nah, it's kinda cool, almost like I'm physic."

Wait… That was out loud?

"Yes, it was. Are you even talking to me"

"YES… weeeell no maybe I don't know. Stop asking me questions."

"So are you talking to me?"

I just told you, you dimwit!

"Yes of course I'm talking to you" I reasoned.

"Why'd you call me a dimwit" she asked

Whaaattt?

"I didn't, well I did in my head but that wasn't to you."

"James, if you get yourself sorted out I'll help you win Lily's heart.

And then while I was watching Danni walk away, I realized that I must have just had the most confusing conversation in the world.

All of a sudden, my face lit up. Lily was going to so surprised when I showed her the present.

I rushed to the head cabin. Lily is going to be here soon I know it.

I had barely taken my shirt off to change into my robes when Lily walked in. She just stood and gaped. It was a little bit awkward with me standing in the room without a shirt and her standing there staring. In a few seconds Lily recovered.

"Well Potter, did you think that if I saw you without a shirt on I would fall for you? Cause it's not working!" She managed to spit out.

"Not at all my Lilyflower, oh wait, do you not know?

"No what Potter? And stop calling me Lilyflower."

"Well" I said now that my robes were on. "Notice anything different?"

"Nope, I see the same stupid smirk and to-messy-for-words hair."

I sighed. How could she not notice the badge? "Well now, look closely just let your eyes follow my finger."

"I'm not letting your finger have any kind of leadership!" And then her eyes wandered, she had seen my Head Boy badge. "W-w-w-where'd you get that" she stammered.

I smirked. "I'm-"

"Give that badge back to Remus, I'm not going to go out with just because you're immature enough to steal the thing!"

That made me angry. At first I thought it was all a game, maybe some gentle teasing. Now I knew that I had to end this or I would start screaming… or kiss her, one or the other.

"I can prove this is mine, do you want to just see the letter or go to Dumbledore yourself. It's not like I have anything to hide. We all know it's you who has trouble opening up. You know what! I'm done. I'm not going to be there for you, and I'm not going to keep liking you. It's done and I'm over you."

Then I stormed out, let her chase me. I would never be over her, but letting her know that hasn't helped me lately. I was going to make her miss me, sooner or later she is going to be chasing after me.

_**Once again I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm going to start getting them off sooner so please don't kill me. I just keep finding places that I want to stop and well I stop at them. If you don't understand this chapter it's okay as long as you get the gist. As a recap, James told Lily that he's over her and Danni is going to help James get Lily. Please don't be mad and me. Alright y'all see the pretty little box it is calling your name it says "review (insert random name here)" And, that is as far as my begging will go. Hope y'all enjoyed!**_


End file.
